ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 003
Suns at Heart, or known as the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, which leaves off where the last episode left off. It also introduces one more new character, known as Nairne Moonwick. Plot Back at the Rocken Organization Ship, the leader has been locked out of the room in which Alysia, Lucas, and Nathaniel are in. The leader then decides to wake up one of the members known as Nairne Moonwick and informs that the girl that they had seized hostage could be the one. Nairne, who has been impatient with him before and now about his speculations of may people being "the one", turns to go back to sleep. That is, until she realizes a strong power coming from the same room Alysia are in. She pushes over the leader and gets over to the iron door where she tries to open it. The leader is going over to the systems to open the door when he realizes the emergency switch which was used by Nathaniel, blocks off any attempts to open the door. Before he starts, Nairne pushes him over and starts overriding the system. Meanwhile, at the boat where Jackalton, Helena, and Owen are, Jackalton is searching for different ships throughout the sea, hoping Alysia could be in one of them. Owen is searching through some of the stuff that was in the ship. He starts becoming interested in all the things that are functioning the ship. Helena meanwhile is piloting the ship, attempting to learn it just now. Jackalton looks down is dismay for overall failing as a friend to Alysia. Helena, however, comes over to comfort, saying that they will find her sister. At the base where Alysia, Lucas, and Nathaniel are, Nathaniel has just beaten Lucas in an OTK combo. He pushes over Lucas, who wants to see Alysia's true power, and challenges her to a duel. Fighting over for Lucas, who had saved her, accepts Nathaniel's challenge and accepts the duel. The duel commences with both duelists fighting over for an advantage. However, after seeing Alysia's dueling styles, Nathaniel sees that Alysia is a joke, and not even worth being called "the one". However, Alysia is still not willing to give up, knowing that defeating him could be her chance to ever see Jackalton or Helena again. Featured Duel Alysia Sunvale vs. Nathaniel Palpal Turn 1: Nathaniel's turn Normal Summons SPEC-TECH Spyclops (ATK 1800/DEF 500) and activates the Continuous Spell SPEC-TECH Tin Factory. He sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 2: Alysia's turn Normal Summons Heack-Heack Metal Doctor (ATK 1200/DEF 800) and uses its effect, giving Nathaniel 400 Life Points for every monster on the field (Nathaniel 4800). She uses it's effect, sending Heack-Heack Grain Egg to the Graveyard to Special Summon Heack-Heack Winter Snowman (ATK 1600/DEF 1000). Grain Egg's effect Special Summons itself (ATK 500/DEF 600). She uses its effect to raise its level to inflict 1000 damage to both players (Alysia 3000, Nathaniel 3800). She tunes Grain Egg and Metal Doctor to Synchro Summon Heack-Heack Twin Fairies (ATK 2300/DEF 2000). She attacks and destroys Spyclops (Nathaniel 3300). Tin gains a counter on it. She attacks Nathaniel directly with Snowman (Nathaniel 1700). She uses the effect of Twin Fairies, shuffling Metal Doctor and Grain Egg to inflict 500 damage to Nathaniel for each card in his hand. He has three cards so he takes 1500 damage (Nathaniel 200). She ends her turn. Turn 3: Nathaniel's turn Activates Call of the Haunted, bringing back Spyclops. He then Normal Summons SPEC-TECH Super Morpher (ATK 1500/DEF 1200) and uses its effect, Special Summoning a "SPEC Token" on her field (ATK 0/DEF 1000). They both gain 300 ATK due to Tin Factory's effect. Spyclops attacks and destroys Winter Snowman (Alysia 2500) . Tin Factory gains another counter, giving all his monsters 300 more ATK. Super Morpher attacks the token and destroys it (Alysia 1400). Tin Factory gains another counter, giving all his "SPEC-TECH" monsters 300 ATK. Super Morpher's effect activates, giving Spyclops another attack. Spyclops attacks and destroys Twin Fairies (Alysia 1000). Sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Alysia's turn Sets two cards and a monster and ends her turn. Duel continues in the next episode. Category:Chapters